


Local Contacts

by Daegaer



Series: A Demon in Japan [4]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Seiyou Kottou Yougashiten | Antique Bakery
Genre: Angels, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Crossover, Demons, Gen, The Arrangement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-20
Updated: 2007-11-20
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Local Contacts

"Welcome!" Tachibana said cheerfully. "We have a particularly delicious raspberry torte --"

"There's no seaweed on anything, is there?" the younger, sunglasses-wearing man asked.

". . . no?" Tachibana said. "I'll check." He ran to the kitchen. "Is there seaweed on any of our cakes? The skinny version of Chikage out there wants to know."

"No!" Ono said, following him. "Fell-san!" he said, rushing over.

"You know this guy?" the younger customer asked.

"Er," the older one mumbled.

"You remember, we met in the bar last night!" Ono said, wreathed in smiles.

"Um."

"Do go on," the other smiled evilly. "I'm all ears."


End file.
